Invisible Star
by rosedreamer101
Summary: You, Sakura Kinomoto, are in love with Kyle Lang, not Syaoran Li. I reapeat you are in love with Kyle Li- i mean Kyle Lang...Syaoran, why dont you leave me alone, before i like you...SxS


!!Important!!

*speaking English*

Speaking Japanese

Summary: "

Invisible Star

I'm invisible, I always known that. But not the invisible you're thinking of, the other invisible. The kind where people bump into without caring that they bumped into something, where people don't care you exist, that one. The cold, bitter one in which no one wants to be, everyone but me. You might know me as "The girl who hangs out with Kyle" Or "That girl". But I'm called Sakura Kinomoto, and this is my story. It all started on an ordinary day.

"Hey Kyle, found one yet?"I yelled across the field of clover. Kyle Lang was my bestest, most bestest friend in the world, and my crush.

Kyle Lang, a transfer student from California, USA. He transferred here because his dad got a job offer from Li Corp., the richest company in Asia. I didn't have to worry about his Japanese, because he transferred from a private school, which taught Japanese. That's cool I guess, if I knew what *private school* was. Kyle says it's a school for *smart* people. But then again, what's *smart*?

"No, you?"

"*nuh-oh* I struggled on the word *no*. Kyle started laughing, loudly.

"*no*" he said, walking toward me.

"I said that" I pouted. He raised an eye amusingly.

"Oh did you? Well must be something in my ear." I smiled, see why I loved Kyle? He knew I sucked at English, but he never make fun of me for it. Did I also mention how he is the most liked guy in school? And it only had been 1 year since he transferred here. Yep, must be his incredible cute accent, his long surfer dude blonde hair, and his enormous blue eyes. Anyways…

"You look beautiful today Sakura…" he said looking at my long, white sundress. I blushed and leaned into him. He leaned in to, and our lips…

"Wake up sunshine!" my alarm shouted in my ear.

"ita…" I mumbled.

"Wake up sunshine!" a voice said. Wait a minute, that's

"Kyle!" I screamed, blushing so hard. Had I talked in my sleep, did he know that I dreamt of him? I should confess.

"Kyle…" he nodded for me to continue "I love-"

His cell phone rang… Must be fate. –or maybe I rushed too fast -.-

"it's my alarm…*Oh Shit*, we're late!"

"ITA!!" I ran to my closet to grabbed a violet hollister tank top, belt, and blue jean. I ran to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and placed my hair in a messy pony tail, leaving my bangs to show.

Kyle was waiting for me outside the house, and when I got there, he grabbed my hand and we were off.

I wish time stop, with Kyle and I holding hands. Ohoho, it would be so cute, if only Kyle and I weren't running for our life…Oh, Kyle, if only you knew how I felt for you. I'll confess today, I will!

"Today class, we have a new transfer student from Taiwan! (I know he's from china but Taiwanese guys are hot! H-O-T, hot.) Syaoran Li." At this all the girls started screaming. And then, he walked in, an old man.

-blinks-

Everyone was quiet, and I swore I heard a cricket. But then a younger, cute guy walked in. He was wearing a Ralph Lauren Polo shirt and faded jeans, which I'm sure was also a designers. He had on Nike shoes and a Rolex watch, a Kenneth Cole black sunglass in one hand and the other hand was in his jeans. His tie, well if I remember correctly, was one of those branded ties imported from Italy, I forgot what they're called. I spotted it at a all once, and it reminded me of my dad.

Girls whispered to each other, guys were thinking of inviting him into their group of friends. And I? I stared at him, even after Kyle nudged me. I didn't like him or anything, it's just, I felt something growing in my guts, telling me he was bad news. I knew it too, I was good at math. And Syaoran Li + Rich clothes + good looks = Play boy. He caught my eye, then winked. I stared at him confusedly. Nobody saw me, nobody, beside Kyle, but he's the only one that ever gave me any attention. Nether less a wink. Maybe I saw wrong, I'll have to get glasses soon. I shook my head and turn my attention to Kyle.

"Now does anyone have any questions for Mr. Li?" Mrs. Pei asked.

"If you're so rich, why are you going to witty, poor people school?" one of the popular guys mocked, high-fiving another guy. Syaoran smirked.

"Of course everyone knows that my dad owns Li Corp. and I am heir. So father decided I need to know how common people think, so he transferred me here."

"Hey, wanna chill with us later, Li?" Li gave 'em a one up nod. Syaoran sat down on the teacher's desk and easily dismissed the man in uniform, which I bet was his butler.

Li loosened his tie and un-tucked his shirt, "Yo, Pei, you can leave now." He nodded at the teacher.

"Mr. Li, get down from my desk and return to your seat, next to Xiao Mi." Xiao Mi squealed, raising her hand.

"Xiao Mi, is an okay girl, pretty, popular, and fair. She and Li will be cute together" Kyle whispered at me. I smiled, a little jealous that Kyle said Xiao Mi was pretty.

"what if I don't want to?" Li said, "What are you going to do about it."

"Mr. Li, since it's your first day, I'm telling you, Tomedoe High School has rules, and since you joined here, you must follow the rules, or I'll call the principle."Syaoran smirked grew.

"Call him, but you must know Ms. P, my father is the highest stock in this school, haven't you noticed why this school was broke a year ago, but then suddenly not, in one night? If I tell my father, he'll stop his money import, this school goes broke and you'll go bye bye." Li pulled out his blackberry cell phone.

"Is this a threat?" Mrs. Pei asked, glaring.

"yes" Li said confidently. Mrs. Pei reached for the phone, Li's gonna get it.

"Hello? Mr. Huang Fu, Syaoran Li is sitting on my desk threatening me…yes- but…no…sir please… sir…I have kids…but what about…Mr. Takade?…but…yes sir…"

"Class, I have some bad news." Okay, Li's gonna get kicked into Mrs. Joan class. Too bad. "I'm not going to be teaching at Tomedoe High anymore, so Mr. Takade will be teaching you guys." My eyes twitched, Li got my favorite teacher fired. I blew up, even though it totally clashes with my "Invisible" reputation.

"WHAT!" I marched up to new kid, "listen new kid, just because you're the son of some rich guy doesn't mean you can just march into a peaceful town like Tomedoe and destroy anyone's life. So go back to Taiwan and leave us alone! We were fine before you came." I was breathing heavily. The class broke out into whisper, they were pointing at me.

"hey, that's the girl who hangs out with Kyle."

"who's that girl?"

"that girl, who does she think she is?"

I faced the class, "And my name isn't 'the girl who hangs out with Kyle' it's Sakura!" I marched out the classroom, and Kyle followed me.

He whistled low, "you were totally hot up there" Usually I would be happy, but I knew Kyle, and I knew his definition of hot. And it definitely wasn't the one I wanted to be.

"Not now Kyle" and I left him in the hall… Why did new guy make me so mad, why I did leave Kyle, usually I wouldn't have left him, was it because of new guy? It can't be…I like Kyle, I just need to talk to Kyle, he'll make me like him again…I know it, it was his specialty.

"Kyle, this way" I pulled Kyle along with me. We were in an isolated fire escape stairway. Kyle was laughing at how eager I was, I assume.

"What's up Kura?" he smiled sweetly. It was time, I'm finally going to confess to him.

"I- I- I think, no wait I know I like-"

"Hi, Sakura right?" A guy popped up beside me. I glared at the air and slowly turned to face…Syaoran Li?

"Li-" a vein popped, not only did he fired my favorite teacher, interrupted my private moment with Kyle, but called me by my first name…

"It's Kinomoto…"I hate being rude in front of Kyle, but this guy, Arg!

"How 'bout I make it up to you over dinner…." Two veins popped, cross that. Not only had he fired my favorite teacher, interrupt my moment with Kyle, called me by my first name, but he also had the gut to ask me out. I don't know why, but veins kept popping, I smiled bitter sweetly at Syaoran,

"no thanks, I have plans with Kyle later"

"Kura, no we don't." Kyle said sweetly.

"well, we do now," I glared, "let's go Kyle" I dragged him by his hand.

That night, I was on my roof, thinking about my diary. I was going to bury it after a few more days. My dad and I planed this when I was younger, before he died. I was going to write a diary and bury it with my dad. He told me, "show it to your boyfriend, okay sakura?" and I had said "eww a boyfriend? I don't want one, I'm going to stay here with you papa, forever and ever. Don't leave me okay, papa?" He promised me, but he broke it. He knew that without him, I'll be by myself, but he left. I sighed, climbing back into my room, through the window. I closed it and went to sleep

Goodnight papa…

_As the clock stroke midnight, the wind blew through the window of Sakura Kinomoto's room and toward the secret diary. The pages flew open and stilled on the date of January 16, 2009 Today._

_January 16, 2009_

_Dear Diary,_

_Deep down, I always knew, I only liked Kyle because he was the first guy to give me any attention, and I liked it, a lot. So without knowing it, I became greedy, greedy for his attention, and love. And now that a new guy came in the picture, after he winked at me…I knew, in my heart, it wasn't my eyes. I was startled… what's going to happen to me? _

_**A/N: this is my sorry present for not being on so long...sorry! i been busy with life and watching dramas, tee hee! Please R&R**_


End file.
